The Price Of Teasing
by hybridbpv
Summary: An M rated "section" of "Hunting Grounds". Heavy Smut. Mention of Bondage. Rated for sexual content and coarse language (sub!Natasha). Hope you enjoy. Please review/favourite/follow! xx COMPLETED: (14/02/13)
1. Oh, You!

"Wait, what…?" Tasha was still too dazed by the comfort she had in the shower to realise that Clint had bound her hands to the bed post.

"Hush. You made me wait." Clint put a finger to her lips. She welcomed him by wrapping her mouth around him and gently sucking. It was Natasha's way of trying to get away. She was always a tease, leaving Clint, and countless others on their knees on the field. But of course, Clint was clever enough to figure out when it was intentional, or when it was by accident. Clint didn't go soft on her this time; she had used this trick countless times before.

When it was unintentional, Clint would gently scold her, and tell her how he feels about her and how her teasing makes him feel. She never apologised.

Natasha was a very alluring, beautiful woman, who knew _exactly_ how to seduce a man. Her lips pouting, hips swaying, occasionally making very appealing noises. Nearly everyone was infected with the "Widow's Poison". It was the same way that she did things in the Red Room, luring her prey into her web one by one, and by the time they noticed, she would've already snapped their necks.

But Clint never took her the same way. He never looked at her quite the same as everyone else. Sure; he admitted that she was a top assassin, a very powerful women, but he saw a weakness in her. He didn't feel the need to be anyone else but himself. He didn't feel the need to hold back during training sessions and sparring. And above all, he didn't feel the need to be afraid of her.

No-one else had scolded her before. When it was the authorities about her work, then fine, she would accept it. But having a peer, a partner, scold her about not only her work, but also her way of doing things - that changed everything. Clint felt the need to express himself to have a true connection during their work. And soon that connection evolved into something quite different that she didn't expect.

The many times she had teased him intentionally, he would find a way to get back to her. The first few times were not so tough. He had only spanked her a few times. Very hard. But only a few times.

The next few were not as enjoyable. He made her work for his cock. She begged. That was a first.

She wondered what he would do this time round.

* * *

I'll be getting to the smut in a minute. Next chapter(s) will be up soon (: Please review, favourite and follow! xx

Happy CNY (:


	2. A Tease

Natasha tested how much she could move her arms. Not much._ Dammit, Clint_. She half-snarled.

"Easy, tiger." Clint petted her on the head. "Look what you did to me."

Clint's erection was clearly visible and obvious through his pants. _Oh_. Natasha licked her lips, knowing what it would do to him.

"No more teasing for you. Now it's my turn." Clint laughed. He straddled her without taking off his pants, his erection digging into her inner-thigh. Agonisingly slowly, he ran his rough fingertips along her arms, her sides, her legs, and then back up again. Natasha squirmed in response, but he was a trained assassin too. Two could play the game.

His large, strong hands wrapped around her upper arms, squeezing her sore and tense muscles. Occasionally he would brush along her armpits ever so lightly with a feathery touch. Natasha squirmed every time. It was one of her little known sweet spots. One that Clint had discovered not so long ago. And damn, he was making great use of it.

"Clint - " Natasha began the routinely sweet talking. Clint didn't buy it.

"Not a sound from you." And his mouth was on hers. He was attacking her. She was trying to fight back, but damn. His commands made him so sexy and hot and different. Clint was ever only like this with Natasha._ His _Natasha. So she drove her tongue into his mouth with a lustful frenzy. His mouth brought an unquenchable feeling to her gut and groin. She moaned it to his mouth.

"I said… not a sound from you." Clint growled softly as he brought his fingers to her breasts, hovering over her puckered nipples.

Natasha gave her best I-won't-tease-you-again-I-promise puppy-eyed look. The same way she appeared vulnerable to him the first time they met. He felt himself being drawn to that look, again and again. But she wouldn't have her way this time. Sensing that he wasn't going to move, Natasha arched her back so her nipples raised level to his fingers. He gave her his best don't-fuck-with-me-Romanoff look, fastened some fabric around her head, then walked away. Natasha whimpered.

Her arms flailed aimlessly with the bonds holding her hands above her head. She was consumed with desire and lust and she wanted Clint. Inside her, over her, under her, she just wanted his touch. It was almost painful how long she had to wait for Clint to come back to her. She stayed silent. The room stayed silent.

Clint was watching his beautiful girl on the bed, slowly pumping his hand on his manhood. He was accustomed to staying silent and watching. Her writhing, the rise and fall of her beautiful breasts, the space between the small of her back and the bed… he watched her every move. She looked so alluring like that - bound and helpless and completely at his mercy. It was so different from the normal, powerful and commanding Natasha that got a "yes" to whatever she said, and whoever she said it to.

Vulnerability was always Natasha's greatest weakness. Love was a vulnerability, hence her reluctance to admit her feelings towards Clint. Close connections was a vulnerability, hence her tendency to distance herself from anyone who was starting to develop a friendship. And physical vulnerability - perhaps it reminded her of how she tortured people and got information out of it. In no such way did she enjoy it. Clint certainly did.

Clint had always known that he was slightly sadistic, although he never expressed it in a way that would freak people out. He was a sadist with a sense of justice. When he first saw the Widow and heard of what she did, all he wanted to do was to strip her naked and spank the living shit outta her. Of course, he did live up to those fantasies, and sure enough he thoroughly enjoyed them.

Before he would totally let himself go by touching himself, he stopped. He stopped and pulled up his pants again and resumed his lustrous torture to Natasha.

Natasha heard footsteps and her insides tied themselves into knots.

"Stop rubbing your thighs together to get off, Natasha." Clint whispered as he parted her thighs with his arms. Natasha puffed out her cheeks as a sign of resistance. "You never learn, baby, you never learn."

Clint shook his head as a wide grin unfurled on his face. He strategically placed himself between her legs as he held them at his sides. He bent down to breath a hot breath on her dripping sex. Natasha moaned loudly as he arched her body again. Clint straightened his back again to avoid bumping into her.

"Tell me what you want." Clint demanded softly.

"I want you…" Natasha gasped as she felt his fingers draw circles around her calves.

"To do what?" Clint demanded again, this time more firmly.

"I want your mouth on me - there." Natasha squeaked. Clint was too happy to comply. He ducked and laid his body flat on the bed and put his mouth close to her wet slit. And boy, did he tease her good. He kissed her right above the pubic bone, and proceeded to shower her with little pecks around her opening, but never quite getting close enough. He clamped his teeth on her inner thighs and extracted a frustrated grunt from Natasha.

"Please, Clint…" Natasha croaked hoarsely. He believed that she was desperate and aching. So he began his relentless assault on her. His tongue was everywhere - everywhere but her clit. God, it felt good, but Natasha needed more, and she needed it quick. She was bracing herself for the rush of pleasure. But it just didn't come her way. She was thrashing about on the bed and overwhelmed by how painful it was getting. Clint was teasing her.

"C-Clint… God… Please!" Natasha's voice began as a whisper as it elevated to a shouting plead. Clint reached up and cupped her breasts.

"What do you want?" Clint grinned, acknowledging her defeat.

"I want your tongue to lick me on my clit." Natasha whispered as her breath hitched. Clint did just that. He pushed all the right buttons in all the right places. His strong, muscular arms holding her down as he tasted her and fucked her with his mouth.

But right when she was above to fall, he pulled himself away. He kneeled on the end of the bed and looked at her - blindfolded, bound, dripping and consumed with the passionate fire that was her lust. A tease.

* * *

I love writing this so much! Please give me some feedback (I might be having too much fun). eheheh Please also review/follow/favourite (:

Happy CNY! xx


	3. Her Way Of Apologising

"What? Clint. Clint!" Natasha struggled against the bonds as she growled. Her hands were bound tightly and securely._ No way she's gonna escape._

"How _does _it feel like to be teased?" Clint placed a hand flatly on her smooth belly. "Feel good, baby?"

Natasha only whimpered.

"Do you want me to pleasure you again?" Clint asked too sweetly. Natasha nodded quickly. "But you're such a tease!" And all his heat left Tasha's skin. She needed him to touch her, and she needed him good. He had left her hanging in the worse possible way. She couldn't pleasure herself - she could only beg. The Widow never begs. But she made an exception for him.

"Please, Clint. Please touch me. I'll be good." Natasha whimpered as she begged. The more she begged, the more desperate she got and the wetter she became.

"You'll be good… Well then." And his hands were everywhere, groping, squeezing and pawing. And then his mouth came along. Kissing, and licking and leaving a wet trail wherever his tongue went. And Natasha just felt like her whole body was on fire. Every pore was burning and her sex was agonisingly throbbing.

"Clint… I want to…" Natasha gasped between breaths. Clint didn't slow down any of his movements. Every flicker of his tongue, every skim of his fingers just made Natasha more frantic. "I want to…"

"You want to come?" Clint moved her fingers to her sex and thrust. She nodded. He kept thrusting roughly until he got her reply.

"Yes, please. I want to come." Natasha begged.

"Do you deserve to? A little tease like you?" Clint taunted. Natasha shook her head. "I'm feeling merciful today, perhaps I might let you if you behave. Or perhaps I'll just leave you hanging. Bound here like this for the rest of the night while I get some sleep. How does that sound?"

"Please let me come, Clint. I'll behave." Natasha squealed as she felt herself getting closer and closer.

"I want you to apologise and beg." Clint demanded.

"What, no!" Natasha squeaked as he withdrew his fingers.

"Apologise and beg. That's the only way you can come. You know my patience doesn't wear thin. Besides, you look so beautiful like this I can look at you forever." Clint laughed as he felt Natasha squirm aimlessly.

"I'm sorry, Clint." Natasha lowered her voice apologetically. No response. "I'm sorry for being a tease."

"And?" Clint asked.

"I hope you can forgive me and let me come for you." Natasha swallowed as she hoped for the best.

"You promise not to tease me again?" Clint placed his fingers back near her sex.

"I promise." Natasha said. She was flushing and blind and consumed by her needs. Just the type of girl Clint liked. Natasha felt, rather than saw, Clint removing his pants. He positioned himself at the apex of her thighs, teasing her opening with the tip of his cock. "Please, Clint. I want you. I need you to fuck me hard."

And that was all the encouragement he needed.

He thrust to the hilt in one movement, grabbing her legs and placing them on his broad shoulders. Her smooth, cool skin against his hot flesh… It felt so right. But Natasha was begging and on the verge of falling into the waves of her pleasure. He quickly lowered his hand and touched her while he fucked her. He fucked her so hard that the bonds on her hands were very soon uncomfortable. But Natasha didn't care. All she cared about was her release and how close she was. Then Clint pinched her little throbbing clit.

She fell, and fell, and fell, and there was no end to her falling. Her skin started to buzz and everything was fuzzy but this sensation just kept coursing through her body and collected at her clit. And Clint kept driving into her, kept pleasuring her when she convulsed and pulsed with him. He could feel her floor muscles milking him and it was driving him insane. So he let go of himself and thrust into her a last few times until he felt his cock beat and pulsate and he shot he seed right in her core.

Natasha didn't remember any more of that night; she had blacked out from the intense shaking. Clint had untied her and put her to bed. It was one of the best sleeps she had ever had - snugged tightly under the blanket in Clint's arms, surrounded by his heat and musk.

As for whether she stopped teasing, well, she was Natasha. (;

* * *

This will be the last of this story. Check out _Hunting Grounds_ for more Clintasha goodness. Please leave a review/follow/favourite - it'll make my day.

On a side note - it was so much fun writing this. I didn't sleep yesterday night to reset my body clock and it's 10am here so, like Natasha, I am a bit fuzzy. Of course, not in the way she was. eheheh. So if I make any mistakes, or if this chapter was complete shit, blame the lack of z's (: xx (if it's really that bad, I'll replace it once I doze)


End file.
